


Fragments - #6 : « Père d'adoption » (1x09)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Hannibal has Feelings, Mads Mikkelsen is God, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal et Abigail se considéraient désormais comme deux membres d'une même famille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Délaissons un petit moment mon début de ship Hannibal x Will, et retournons plutôt vers Abigail ;)

Partager des secrets finissait par tisser inexorablement des liens entre les personnes.

Abigail avait fini par avouer l'importance de son implication dans les meurtres commis par son père. La jeune fille éplorée avait touché une corde sensible chez Hannibal, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre entre ses bras.

Abigail semblait le considérer comme un père d'adoption, et cette fois-ci, Hannibal avait accepté qu'un lien se crée entre lui et un autre être humain.

Lui aussi commençait à voir Abigail comme sa fille adoptive.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, je ne suis pas parvenue à recréer l'intensité émotionnelle de la scène de départ... (Mads Mikkelsen est trop fort pour moi xD)  
> Dire que j'avais commencé à les shipper, tous les deux... puis je me suis rappelée la différence d'âge et j'ai aussi pu constater qu'ils avaient plutôt une relation père / fille, alors j'ai changé d'avis x')


End file.
